Palm Tree of Christmas
by shamrock920
Summary: Takes place right after PB. And then another scene some time after. RiddickJack OOC fluff oneshot.


**Told You**

**One-shot, just basic Jack/Riddick fluff. Couldn't resist. **

**------**

She looked up at the desert sky and wished that the environment of Helion Prime would change just for one holiday, just for her, just so she could have snow. While it was better than living on some ice planet, where she supposed Riddick was at the moment, a little snow couldn't hurt.

The holidays were around the bend and she was out doing some shopping. Imam always said he never wanted a gift, but every year it was the same and she got him a few while he spoiled her rotten with gifts. And good food, she never forgot how good the food was every year.

It was a small celebration, but very special. It marked another year between that terrible stretch of time on the planet and where they were now, safe and sound. Granted, Jack had been torn and pained when Riddick left, but she had been expecting it. But she had Imam, who many times had offered to help her find her original family, but she told him a thousand times over he was her only family now. She had had a good life, but she had also moved on and inwardly, did not want Imam to live alone.

Jack rolled her neck, realizing how long she had been staring at the sky. She knew she had also wished that she could see straight through the atmosphere and into a ship that was approaching Helion Prime and in that ship would be Riddick. But she had wished the same on every birthday and every holiday. Nothing changed, every time that morning she woke up, she would dash down the stairs and only Imam would be waiting for her.

While Imam didn't celebrate Christmas religiously, he accepted the holiday into his life for Jack. And in truth, she knew he enjoyed the whole strange tradition of finding a tree. But the pine tree could not be found in this desert climate and the first year, when Jack had not even been expecting it, she walked down the stairs like it was any other morning and Imam stood awkwardly next to a palm tree. She was overwhelmed and had cried for a few minutes, then laughed when she saw that he had covered the presents with extra palm leaves, since the actually growing leaves were far above the base of the tree.

So their own tradition had been created and since then, it was always a palm tree. Jack herself had added when the next year she presented Imam's gift wrapped in palm leaf, making him laugh.

She kept walking down the busy street, glancing into small tented stands and looking down at street vendors with their goods laid out on blankets. Every year it was usually a book of some sort and this year, she wanted something different for him, but she couldn't think of a thing. From religious texts to cookbooks, she had gotten him nearly everything. Now it was time for a change, besides, she had just turned nineteen not so long ago, she was a real adult and had to figure it out. Jack realized how that logic didn't quite make sense, but she rarely had to explain herself.

Imam had fully expected her to leave when she graduated school, but she refused and stayed on, finding work on Helion Prime. She had written a few small novels, which sold quite well. Imam was also well off so their joined accounts let them live in comfort. Jack was glad for this, she didn't want to fall into the routine of everyone else.

"As usual, nothing found," she muttered to herself, turning the corner away from the market and heading home. "Well, creativity will really have to be put to work now, won't it?" She thought to herself, picking up the pace when she realized that dinner wasn't that far away.

The smells of Imam's fabulous cooking were wafting from the open windows and Jack could barely stop herself from licking her lips. It smelled like a sort of meat tonight, spiced to perfection. Taking another sniff of air, she found a vegetable or two as well as rice…wild rice, she was pretty sure of it. There must've been wine out, because that smell found her nose, as did a few other more subtle smells. Beyond dinner, she smelled safety. Security. No one was in danger.

Mounting the one step to the door, she unlocked it with a key and pushed the heavy slab of wood in. It was just as hard a battle to close it and she glared at it when it was finally closed and locked.

"I'm home!" She yelled, dropping her small bag at the doorstep.

"You think I could not hear the door, beastling?" He replied, yelling back from the kitchen.

Jack grinned and kicked off her shoes, neatly toeing them to the edge of the door. She weaved through the library and took the long way, avoiding walking through Imam's prayer room. Jack did it out of respect, though. Finally she arrived at her destination and without fail, the organized chaos of the kitchen made her smile.

"Still a beastling?" She asked, rooting through the cooler cabinet, which was a smaller version of a fridge, but this cabinet only held liquids.

"Of course!" Imam turned to her, rubbing his hands on a dishcloth. "You have always been Jack the beastling, so forever shall you be a beastling."

"Well, as long as I'm fed I don't suppose I'll argue with that," she quipped back and he laughed. Breaking the seal on the bottle of water, she took a sip before settling herself on a part of the counter that wasn't covered in utensils or food. "Imam?"

"Yes?" He was taking out two plates for the food.

"I can't find you a good present and I'm sure you've found all of mine." Imam couldn't hide the small smirk and Jack rolled her eyes. "Your hiding skills are good, but not that good."

"Well, young pup," she snorted at the pet name, he was always full of them for her. "It will kick in eventually and you'll find the perfect present, I'm sure. And not all of your presents are even here yet."

Jack thought over this for a seconds, running her tongue over her teeth. She took a sip of water, watching Imam work.

"Something's being _delivered_? Imam!" She exclaimed, making him look up. "Now you're really doing too much, having presents imported for me!"

"My dear," he set down the wooden spoon he had been stirring with and faced her, his gentle face looking over her worried one. "Your company over these years, that is a gift I can never hope to equal."

Jack felt something inside of her hitch and she fought back the undeniable onslaught of tears. She had always known he had a way with words, stringing a few simple ones to create something powerful that could bring anyone to their senses. She set down her water and slipped off the counter, padding over to Imam, surprising him with a hug.

"Ah, Jack, hush, this is not something to get upset over," he soothed her by petting her hair. When she had finally gathered herself, she pulled back from him and looked up.

"I know, but it just reminds me…" she glanced out the window, up into the sky.

"Of course," he followed her gaze. "I believe he does understand how much he means to you, but he will never quite accept it."

"I'm starting to wish I had forced him to promise me that he'd come back," she went over to a small fruit bowl and picked up a few. Imam had gone back to cooking, listening to his young charge speak. "But…I don't know, Imam, he confuses me." She withdrew a knife from a wooden block and began to slice.

"I am sure he took into account that you didn't force him into any promises, that you just let him go." He replied, eyeing a measurement of spice before adding it to the mixture of food.

"Not without tears, though," she laughed quietly to herself. Her reaction when he was going to leave had completely surprised him.

_-"Kid, stop hiding, I know you're there," his rumbling voice surprised her. She thought she had been doing a good job of hiding, behind a wooden screen in Imam's library, where Imam and Riddick were talking, assuming she was asleep. But she knew when she was caught. _

_Jack carefully slipped out from behind the screen and Imam gave her a disapproving look. She had her head down, looking down at the red stone that kept the house cool during the day and at night. She mumbled something, refusing to look up. _

_"What?" Riddick's silver eyes narrowed at Jack. _

_"I don't want you to go," she looked up, a defiance shining clear in her eyes. She didn't understand his taken back look. During this moment of silence, Imam left the room. It was not his place, between a convict who served as an idol to a young girl, who was just as lost as the convict. _

_"Why? So you can sell me off to some merc?" He challenged, taking her by surprise. _

_"No! Why would you think that?" She was angry and now he was more confused than ever. "You saved my life and I…" she trailed off, unsure of what could be said and what should stay in her thoughts. _

_"Out with it," he leaned forward in the chair. _

_"I want to help you in return, with anything…you could take me with you and-"_

_"Not happening." He cut her off. _

_"Figured as much," she wrapped her arms around her thin frame, looking out the archway into the night. "You belong there," she motioned to the dark sky, "And I guess I don't." _

_Riddick frowned again. This kid had much more going on in her head then he had realized. She wasn't stupid, but she was still hopeful. And trusting, he didn't get that. _

_"You should go back then, to where you belong. And…I'll stay here." Jack bit her lip, willing the tears to stop. _

_"Jack." He growled out and she looked up. "C'mere." Unsure, she walked slowly, her bare feet making no noise. As soon as she was close enough, he reached out and taking one arm, pulled her onto his lap. She gasped at first, not expecting this at all. _

_Riddick had no idea what he was doing. But it felt instinctively right when she lay her head on his shoulder. His beast saw a pup in her, one that wasn't nearly ready to leave the safety of home. What surprised him was that she saw that too, and saw that he wouldn't stick around. _

_"You think I belong here?" She asked, her eyes closed. _

_"You got a chance to belong here, kid, I'd take it." He felt her nod. After a few more minutes, he mumbled he had to go and she stood, rubbing her eyes. _

_"So maybe our paths will cross again, huh?" Jack wondered aloud as he crouched on the thick stone, looking over the city. He looked back at her, her thin form standing awkwardly in the large room. _

_"Maybe."-_

"Think he's alright?" Jack broke the silence. Imam glanced up at her, knowing that thoughtful look, she had been stuck in memories again.

"I believe he is fine. Now go shower before dinner, I will have only a clean Jack at my table." She laughed at this and went upstairs, picking up her water.

Jack breathed in the cooler air as she stepped out of the shower, pulling a towel towards her and wrapping it around her body. She quickly brushed and braided her hair, which wasn't too long, it hit her mid-back when it was down, she wouldn't have it any longer than that. As she left the bathroom, she glanced in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw.

She hadn't trained to superhuman fitness after Riddick left, but stayed in good shape. Some muscles were defined, she was mostly all curves. All this beauty and no love interest, Imam always said when she dressed in a way that showed off her body. She smiled to herself, knowing full well that every man she met she compared to Riddick, to that crush that had never gone away.

Jack quickly dressed and ran down to dinner, the smell of the food enticing her senses. Because over everything else, food came first in her life.

----some days later-----

"Jack? Beastling?" Imam's voice came in through the closed door, making her groan and roll over in bed. "It is Christmas! Awaken!"

Her eyes snapped open.

It took her record timing to get out of bed, look appropriately dressed and braid her hair. She grinned to herself as she opened a trunk at the end of her bed, picking up Imam's gifts. She gleefully pulled open the heavy door and started her way down the stairs when something caught her by surprise.

Something was out of place.

It bothered her, but she shook it off.

"Wait!" Imam called up to her and she stopped. "Hold on, beastling." He walked up the stairs and took the gifts from her hands. "Close your eyes."

"What? Why?" She looked at the gifts in Imam's hands and was suspicious. He gave her a playfully disapproving look and she consented, closing her eyes. He guided her the last few steps down and pulled her into the room where the palm tree sat. "Keep them closed!"

She heard him move and set the presents down near the tree and fidgeted with impatience. Whatever was out of place was even more present here and she wanted to open her eyes, but knew Imam would scold her. He moved behind her and she could nearly feel him smiling he was so happy.

"Open your eyes." He quietly said and she opened them, blinking a few times.

Standing by the palm tree, a half smirk on his face, was Riddick.

"Merry Christmas, Jack." His rumbling voice sent shivers through her. Faster than either man could process, she ran to Riddick and wrapped her arms around him, again catching him off guard. Nothing compared to the feeling of when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him.

"Riddick," she whispered into his chest, closing her eyes. He never let go of her, obviously content in the situation.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her as she arched her neck up, mentally chastising herself for forgetting exactly how entrancing those silver eyes were.

"I…nothing, never mind, I'm just glad to have you here." She smiled and hugged him tighter.

Finally they pulled apart and Riddick sat in a chair while Jack happily sat at his feet, often leaning her head against his leg.

They exchanged presents, she and Imam, her gifts surprising him. She had known he was fluent in many languages, so she had bought cookbooks in various dialects, presenting him with a challenge she knew he couldn't wait to take on. His gifts to her were small, often pieces of jewelry. But both knew that nothing compared to the man sitting behind her, his presence making her unexplainably happy.

"All is good," Imam announced, standing up. "I will go prepare some breakfast."

"Imam! The sun hasn't even begun to rise!" Jack exclaimed, looking out one of the open windows. She hadn't even realized how early it was.

"Indeed," he smiled down at her, "I believe I got caught up in the occasion and woke you a little early. Perhaps you wish to go back to sleep?"

"And eat at a normal hour? Sounds good." She gathered her gifts as Imam picked up his books and head to his library, eagerly awaiting translation.

Jack walked to the stairs and felt Riddick move behind her, silent yet always there. He followed her all the way to her bedroom, stepping in behind her as she shut the door with her hip. She felt his eyes on her as she set down each gift, organizing them on a wooden table.

"What were you gonna say down there, Jack?" His voice made her turn and his next words were caught in his throat. The darkness of the room allowed him a perfect view of her and indeed, she was perfect.

"I…I was going to say that I think I found where I belong." He remembered their conversation before he had left. She moved towards the bed, sleep pulling at her. Sitting down, she unbraided her hair, carding her fingers through the mane.

"Here, you mean?" His voice was barely above a whisper but her head jerked up as if he had shouted. He carefully approached her, their eyes locked the entire time.

"No," she reached out and took one of his hands in both of hers, tugging him closer to him. Of his own accord, he rested his hand on her cheek, her warmth flowing into him as she rubbed her cheek against his hand. "Riddick, while I'm happy here, I know where I belong."

"Where?" She heard past the hardened tone and knew that he was unsure.

"It's with you," she turned and kissed his hand.

It started a chain reaction and Jack found herself on her back, Riddick above her, trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone. She loosely linked her arms around his neck, pulling her head back for easier access. After a few minutes of bliss he sat up, looking down at Jack. She watched him, unafraid.

"You sure?" He showed no emotion.

"Positive," she barely got the word out before he leaned down again and kissed her deeply. They didn't get much farther than that, Jack knowing Imam wouldn't be too pleased. But Riddick stayed, his boots alongside their shirts on the floor. She stayed sitting until he lay back, when she slowly joined him, her head pillows against his bare chest. Their legs tangled, Jack's sleeping pants soft against his cargos.

"You've been wanting it too?" She asked, not looking up.

"Didn't get it at first, why I was feelin'…" he trailed off.

"Out of place?" She filled in, turning around and propping herself up on her elbows. Riddick reached out and ran his thumb down her jaw, an unknown feeling streaming through him when she turned and nuzzled his hand.

She knew that was exactly what he had felt, relieving him of answering the question. As she went to lay back down on her back, he pulled her on top of him. Jack leaned in for a kiss and was rewarded, pulling away breathless minutes later. Finally she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep to his heartbeat.

----**Woah, ok, so they were sorta out of character but this was sort of my rebound one-shot. **

**Note: For some undefined amount of time I will be writing one-shots and then seeing what will be happening. Those multiple chapter things turn into about 15+ chapters when I was planning on about….max 5 chapters. **

**-Shamrock**


End file.
